The present invention relates to an apparatus for roasting raw coffee beans, which apparatus is capable of instantly roasting a small quantity of raw coffee beans according to personal taste, and provides a unique taste and fragrance of coffee, and in particular to an apparatus suitable for home use.
Coffee is a popular drink. Drinking coffee has been prepared by boiling raw beans with a percolator or by mixing coffee powders in boiling water. In the present days, however, people have a tendency to prefer raw bean coffee which is superior in taste and fragrance.
In spite of its quality, the taste and fragrance of raw bean coffee can be changed not only by the ways of processing raw beans, but also in the manner it is stored. Thus, in order to enjoy the particular taste and fragrance of raw bean coffee, after purchasing raw beans in a small quantity, people have to instantly process raw beans properly whenever required.